Inuyasha! Shadow Army!
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: A young girl, Hikari, has found a way to the past. But when she goes, she awakens a evil. With her new friends, Inuyasha and the gang, will she be able to fight this enemy? This enemy, is the ancient Shadow Army. And will Hikari find her past in the past? Will she find her calling, her bravery, and her true powers? Find out. Bad summary, better story:) Rated T for blood and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. I don't remember anything before the age of 6. It is all a blur, but what I can remember is just snippets of who I am guessing is my mom.

I was walking to my new school. I just moved to Tokyo, Japan a few days ago. I am going to the school that my foster parents assigned me to. I got to class just as the bell rang. "Ah. Miss Miyoko. Please take your seat next to Kagome." She pointed towards a girl with black hair and brown eyes. I walked fast to the seat. Some people talked, some took notes, but Kagome just looked out the window. As if in a trance.

Classes went by fast, I was next to Kagome most of the classes. I looked at her during the last class of the day. She looked tired and worried. Since the teacher was gone today, we had a free period. "Hey, you OK?" She looked. "Yeah. Just tired." I cocked my head. "Why?" She smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I stared. She looked uncomfortable. "Uh. Why are you looking at me Hikari?" I smiled. "I want to know." She had a sweat drop. "I cant tell." I was sad. Some people were looking and I put my books up to block their view.

I was walking home. "Class's are hard." I heard yelling from up above. I looked and saw one of those wooden shrine door things. I ran to see what was up. I got to the house, and knocked. "SIT!" I heard a painful sound, then Kagome opened the door. "Oh! Hikari. Whats up?" I looked in and saw a boy with silver hair, fangs, gold eye's, and dog ears siting on the floor. "Hey!" I moved Kagome out of the way, and ran to him. "Hi." He stared. He started to sniff at me. Kagome came up to him and yelled at him for being rude. "INUYASHA! THIS IS A GUEST!" I smiled. "Its OK. He is just a dog demon." They gasped. The boy, Inuyasha, put me up on the wall. "How do you know about demons!" I tried to get out of his grip, but it was to strong. "Sigh. I don't know. I smelled you, and somehow knew." He put me down, and smelled me. "What are you." I cocked my head. "I don't know. I know i'm not human, but i am not demon ether." He smelled again. "Do you have anything hidden? Like body parts?" I blushed a little. "Yeah, but I don't like to show people."

He pulled me to a little hut. Kagome followed. When we got there, I saw a well. "Here. Take it out now." Still blushing, I lifted the back of my shirt, and a red birds tail came out. He walked and smelled. "What are you?" I looked at him. "I think I am a demon." He then tackled me, and we fell into the well.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a hut, with a fox thing on my chest. "AH!" I sat up, and the fox jumped back. "Mew?" I looked around, I saw a guy with robes on, and beads on his hand, with cloth covering his hand, and he had a gold staff. Then there was Kagome, Inuyasha, a girl in a purple and white Kimono top, and a long green Kimono bottom, beside her was a HUGE boomerang. Then there was the kid with the orange hair and fox tail. I had to hold back a scream. 'What is this!?' Inuyasha opened his eye's. "Your awake. Finally." I just stared. "Where am I?" He smiled. "It's when. When are you?" I cocked my head. "Eh?" He chuckled. "Look outside." I walked to the door, well, it was planks held by string, but, door works. The air was cleaner, the houses were old looking, and people were farming. "Wow." Was all I could say.

* * *

We came back to the normal era. I went into Kagomes home, and she explained what was going on. "The well, it is called Bone Eater's Well, has the power to take me to feudal era, were Inuyasha and I have met all of our friends. We are looking for the shards of the Shikon jewel. But a demon named Naraku, is trying to collect them as well. He sends his demons and his reincarnations after us. We are now looking for his real castle." I nodded. "OK... Well. I can't tell my foster parents about this, they would flip. So. I will grab some supplies, and meet you here tomorrow?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. Bring cloths, some food, and anything else you think you might need." I nodded. "By. See you tomorrow!"

When I got home, I went to my room, did my homework, then packed. I put my pajamas, a book, my bed roll, and some food into a bag, then ran to Kagome's. "Hey! Open up!" I heard feet shuffling. A young boy opened the door. "Hey. What do you want?" I smiled to him. "Can you get Kagome?" He nodded. "Come in." I followed him, he lead me to Kagome's room. "Sis! Someone is here to see you!" She opened the door. "What are you doing here!" I smiled. "Couldn't wait to come." She waved her hand, and I went into her room. "I am going to sleep then." I nodded. I unrolled my bed mat, and curled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, we went to the well. We joined the group, and started towards the exit of town. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shine. "Whats that?" I ran to it. I saw two swords, Katana's, sticking out of the ground. I touched one and it glowed. "Wow. Who's are they?" Kagome and the rest were no were to be found. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" I looked around. I saw the katana's and grabbed one, and pulled. It came out. It was red. And I saw sheathes. I got the orange one. The other sword, it was black, had a dark aura. "Whats this?" Kagome and Inuasha and a old lady ran to me. The lady slapped me. "What have you done!" I growled. "What! I pulled a sword out of the ground! So what?" She sighed. "This is the resting place of the Shadow Emperor! He controlled the most powerful army ever to exist! The Army of Shadow's." The ground opened, and a tall boy came out. "I am alive! I would thank you, but I need to gather my powers for the battle." He grabbed his sword and flew off. "Who was he?" The lady sighed. "That, was Drake. A half demon, and the general of the Army of Shadow."

* * *

How did you like chapter 1 of this (Hoping to be) 10 chapter Inuyasha fic. I will get the characters personality wrong sometimes, but who cares. BTW, Drake is universal. He will be in most of my fan-fictions. That is all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. The other day, I found a sword, it unleashed the general of the Shadow Army. Oops.

* * *

I opened my eye's to a moon. A full moon. I sat up, remembering the story's, legends, and the truth, behind the Shadow Army. Inuyasha was a human on this night. It has something to do with half demon's. "Its about 5:00. Sigh. How am I going to fix this?" Inuyasha opened his eye's, and yawned. "Hey. Your up early. Whats the matter?" I looked away. "I just feel that I messed up big. I won't be able to fix this." He came over to me. "Sometimes, you lose hope, and everything goes wrong. When I was little, my mom died. I went with a small group of young demons, they all rejected me. All because, I was a half demon. They picked on me, and hurt me emotionally and physically. I thought that being solitary, I could block the pain. I was wrong. Holding the pain back, just makes it worse." I looked at Inuyasha. "Thanks." He nodded, and walked off.

We started on our way a few hours latter. We came to a small village. There were demons. Inuyasha was fighting some, when BIG wasps came. "Naraku's poisonous insects!" I pulled out my sword. "What do I do?" Kagome was beside me, and a boar demon charged. "AH!" I turned, and extremely involuntarily, swung my sword in a ark and cut the demon in half. "What... BEHIND YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. I turned and saw the bugs trying to take a jar from around her neck. I jumped, and cut all of them in half. "How..." Inuyasha got tackled. I charged and sliced and diced the demons in my path. "Inuyasha. You OK?" He got up. "Yeah."

I was fighting, when I saw a little girl running from a dragon thing. "AHHHH!" I jumped like, 7 feet in the air, landed on the dragon, and cut his head off. "Little girl! Run!" I sliced another demon in half. "GO!" She ran off.

* * *

After the demons were all killed, I puked. "Ah! *Puke noises*. Uh. How did I do that?" Miroku, the monk, congratulated me on my fighting skills. But I hit him when he grabbed my butt. "Perv. Uh! *Puke noises*. Uh.?" I stood up, and a villager came up to me. "Thank you for saving my daughter." I saw the little girl. I nodded to them. "Not a problem. Just trying to help." He nodded. I was shy, and lots of people were yelling in praise to us. I fidgeted. "Um. Kagome. Can we leave. I get nervous around people. And..." She looked around. "Oh. OK guys, lets get ready to go." We grabbed our supplies, and exited the village.

* * *

After walking a few miles, we came upon a hot spring. "Wow. You never find any of these in our time!" Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Well ladies first. Miroku, no peeping." He smiled. "Why would I do that?" Sango glared. "You lecherous monk! So stop acting like you have no interest in women!" He chuckled and we got into the springs. I saw Sango had a scar on her back and did not want to ask about it. The water felt **great**. "Ah. So much better. Sigh." I looked at my necklace. It was a red steel Phoenix. 'The earliest thing I remember is getting this necklace. That was 10 years ago.' Sango came up to me and tapped my shoulder. "You OK? You look a little sad." I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to remember some stuff. All I remember is a woman, who I am guessing is my mother, and a fire." Sango put her arm around me, then threw a rock and Miroku popped up. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He ran as fast as he could! "Wow." Was all I could say. When we finished, Inuyasha, Shipo, and Miroku went to the hot springs.

* * *

**Drake's P.O.V same time.**

I had not realized how weak I was, till I fell face first into the earth. "I need some energy." Walking, I found a small village, I saw that it had been attacked by demons recently. "Oh," I put my hands together, "this will work great." I hid my wings (They are black, and Drake is a Phoenix, but evil and has black feathers and other things) and walked into the village. I was already hurt, so it worked well. "Boy! Are you alright?" I grimaced. "No sir. I am hurt," I tripped. "Help..." I fell to the ground, and used all my power to hold back the laughter. He picked me up, and put me on a cot. I smiled. 'I will have all the energy in a few hours if lucky. A possible day or more.' With that, I went to sleep.

* * *

**Inuyasha P.O.V after the springs and everyone was sleeping.**

I was in a tree keeping watch over camp. But Hikari was the only one in my sight. "How did you do it Hikari?" I muttered to myself. Then, a cold wind blew. "Sesshomaru. What is it that you want?" He was in the tree next to me. "I only wanted to warn you about Naraku. He has got another shard. And he is planning on using Drake. The boy from The Tomb of Shadow." I looked at him. "Are you getting soft? Why warn me?" He looked away. "A war is coming. Be prepared." He diapered. I looked to the sky. "I hope your wrong. With Naraku taking control over Drake, we will have a formidable foe." I closed my eye's.  
'Hikari, be ready.

* * *

That is all for chapter 2! Shorter than one, but unraveled some stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. The other day, I found that I had great sword skills! When did I learn that?

* * *

The sun was shinning and birds were singing, and Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting. "Just stop fighting you to love birds." They looked at me, and yelled: "LOVE BIRDS! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" They asked at the same time. "*Chuckle*. You two are so funny." I smiled. Inuyasha a mad, and Kagome turned her head. "Sit." I fell and I laughed. "Sorry Inuyasha." He looked at me. "I hate you." His face fell to the ground and me and Kagome smiled.

We were at another village, this village, the demons had already attacked and left, and the village was in ruins. I heard a voice. "H-help m-m-me." It was a boy. "Hold on." I told Kagome and the gang, I then ran to were I heard it, and there was a collapsed house. I found the boy, and lifted the roof. Inuyasha and Miroku helped, and the boy crawled out. "Are you OK?" He was crying. "My arm is burnt. Do you know were my Mama is?" He said between tears. I shook my head. "Sorry. Do you know anyone who you can stay with?" He shook his head. "N-no. As far as I know, my family, friends, and anyone I knew, is d-d-dead." He was crying. I looked at his burn. "I'm sorry for your loss. Damn demons. If we had smelled a little sooner." A single tear rolled down my face, and landed on the boys arm. I looked at him, and I was a light. It was from his arm. When it faded, the burn was gone. "How? Lady. How did you do that?" I shrugged. "I don't know." He thanked us, and went to find some people who can help.

We were taking a break, when. "Inuyasha. Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Yeah. What?" I stood up. "Can you help me t-t-t-train." He cocked his head. "Why? You are great already." I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't know what I was doing half the time." He nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow." I sighed. "Fine." I sat by a tree, and let my imagination wander.

* * *

**Drakes P.O.V. Same Time.**

I woke up and stretched. "Ah. Time for work." I pulled my blade out. "Ah. ShadowStrike. So good to hold you again." The man that had gave me shelter, noticed my blade. "Your..." I chuckled. "Yes. I am Drake." I cut his neck with the sword, but instead of him falling dead, a black water came from the neck. It pooled, and changed into a pearl. "Ah! First one in 40 years! About thirty to go. Oh, old guy, no hard feelings." I used my claws to cut his belly open. I grinned. "Time for fun."

* * *

**Naraku's P.O.V latter.**

"Kagura. Have you found why my demons are losing yet?" I told her in a harsh tone. "No my lord." I grunted. "Fine. Leave." When she closed the door, I summoned Kanna. "Kanna. Do you have any info?" I asked in a annoyed tone. "Yes. A demon. Her name is Hikari. She has awakened the Shadow Army's general." I looked at her intrigued. "Well. Tell me everything you know." I was smiling. 'Yes. I can now defeat Inuyasha and his annoying friends.' I was laughing. "Ha ha ha ha!" Kanna had her emotionless face. "We might be able to win now, Kanna."

* * *

**Hikari's P.O.V same time.**

"Achoo! Ah. Is someone talking about me?" Kagome looked and handed me a tissue. "Thanks." Inuyasha was scouting. He jumped and landed in-front of me. "Hikari, draw your sword." I was shocked. "OK?" I pulled my sword out. "Now, swing at me." I swung my sword at him, he jumped over it. "Not good! Try till you pin me or hit me." I swung, and swung, and swung. He tripped me, and I scraped my knee. "OUCH! Inuyasha that hurt!" He smiled. "Be prepared for anything." I nodded. Got up and swung again. The ground rumbled. "What's that?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Bear demon. Why don't you take this." I was shocked and embarrassed. The demon was only 5 stories tall. "WHAT! I NEED TO FIGHT THAT!" Inuyasha smiled. "I can take it for you." I shook my head. "ITS MY FIGHT" I charged. I swung at his leg. He got mad, and grabbed me. "HEY! let go!" I lost my sword. "NO!" The demon opened its mouth. "NO!" I felt warm. Not like fever warm, but hot warm. The back of my shirt was feeling restricted. The cloth ripped, and a pair of fiery wings came out. The demon dropped me. I fell, but before I hit the ground, my wings moved and slowed my fall. Grabbing my sword, I looked the demon in the eye's. Bad Idea! It had one eye, and the other was like, shredded. My sword glowed. It got bigger, and was on fire. It was now 5 FT long, 2 FT wide. "Wow." I flew up. "Fear my, uh, Crimson Flare!" Miroku cocked his head. "Crimson Flare?" Inuyasha smiled. "Her sword name."

I flew into the demons eye, the busted one, and was slicing the inside. "GOD! It smells horrible in here!" He put his claw in his eye, and I cut it off. I flew out. "Time to be a Bad A**. I flew towards his heart and swung my sword. "FLAME BURST!" My sword got enveloped in flames, I spun in, then the fire flew off, and lit the bear on fire! A jewel fragment came from the fire, and I grabbed it. I landed next to the guys and they congratulated me. "Great Hikari." Inuyasha looked at me with his head cocked. "Well. Did I do good!" He stared. "Your a phoenix demon." I looked myself over. "The wings and the sword are a good look for me. So?" He went up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Phoenix demons are at a all time low on how many there are. I haven't seen one in years. Even before I was pined to the tree." I let it seep in. "So, I might be the last one." He nodded. 'Great. Lets add on to the list of strange thing's. #1. I am a demon. #2. I can time travel. #3. I have unleashed a army that could destroy the world. #4. I am most likely the last of the Phoenix's. Great. All in under 2 weeks. Nice.'

* * *

Wow. it must hurt to be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. The other day, I found that I might be the last Phoenix demon.

* * *

I woke up feeling **VERY **sore. "Ouch. My back hurts!" Me and Inuyasha had been training for a week now. EVERY DAY, EVERY CHANCE! 'Why did I even ask.' I thought as we started to the entrance to a village, went then to the inn to get rooms.

Kagome and Sango went to the baths, and I was to watch Miroku. 'I wont let him out of my sight.' He then ran to the door and looked out. "I sense a demon." Inuyasah grabbed his sword and ran out the door with Miroku. "At least he isn't going to peep." Then a black shadow hand grabbed me and pulled me out the door. "AH!" I was pulled into the forest, through a lake, into a few bushes, and landed in a clearing. "Ouch. What was that?" A boy came from the shadows. I couldn't make him out. "Who are you?" He stepped out. "You should know me." I gasped. 'Drake! What is he doing?' I took a step back. "What is it that you want?" He smiled. "Come on sis. You got to know." (record scratch.) My jaw dropped. "What? How?" I looked him up and down. He had silver hair with black stripes, he wore what I would have wore in this time if it were girly, and had the same sword. "Well?" He chuckled. "Sis. Come here." I waked to him, my hand on my sword. "No need. I just want to show you something. Hold out your wrist." I pulled my sleeve of my shirt up and saw my birth mark. He showed me his arm. "It's the same!" He smiled. "We are twins. I look different because I got mom's Dog demon." I cocked my head. "What?" Our dad was the leader of the phoenix clan. He fell in love with a mortal. But she was a human descendant of a dog demon. A ton of half demons got with each-other and eventually a human came. Dad loved her, and was banished. I got some mom power and you got all dads. Ah the memories." He sat under a tree. I sat with him. He scooted beside me. "You want to know." I looked at him. "How..." He smiled. "I have a connection with you. There are very few twin half demons, and even fewer have a connection. This is the story."

* * *

**Story flashback. Third person.**

A young girl with raven hair and a necklace on, was running from a boy with silver hair and a stick was in his hand. "I will get you!" The girl laughed. "Not today brother! Ha ha ha!" They ran for hours, a woman, their mother, was laughing. "Those two." A man, 6 FT tall, came out off the woods with a boar under his arm. "Supper has arrived!" The kids stopped to look. They smiled and ran to the man. "DADDY!" The girl got to him first. She jumped and landed in his arms. He dropped the boar and the boy picked at it. The mother came up to him. "How was it today?" He smiled. "Great. Found this on the way home." He nodded to the boar. The woman smiled. "Oh Atoniz." He smiled. "How were the kids?" She looked at the girl. "Hikari ran all day and Drake helped with chores. Hikari need to help a little more." She poked Hikari in the side. "Mama! Stop! I'm ticklish! *Giggles* Stop!" They all laughed. "Time for supper. Kid's, inside." They grunted and went to the house in the clearing that they lived in.

That night, a fire had started in the main room and everyone woke up to the smell of sulfur. The father got the kids out. "Wait right here. Don't move." He jumped into the fire to save the mother. "Gradire! Were are you!?" The house was big, and the fire smelled strongly of sulfur, so it was hard to find her. Once he found her though, she had been crushed by a plank. "NO!" The house collapsed. The kids waited. And waited. After a hour, the fire went out. The kids waited to go and find the parents. They found the body's burnt. They both wept for a long time.

After that, years went by. Hikari never got over the fact of her parents death. Her brother found a army. It was weak and he needed work. "You beg for me to be in the army? I will. On one condition. If you allow my sister to stay in the castle, I will." The king nodded. But, he wanted to use the girl... The first night, he tried to come onto her. She hit him over the head, and ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran. Her brother searched for years. Giving up, he returned to the castle. The king had been possessed by a demon, and gave a black sword to him. "Use this to lead my new army." Drake knew something was wrong, so he drew the sword to kill the king, but once he drew it, he lost control.

* * *

**Back to first person. Hikari.**

Well. I was lost. "So. Your my twin," He nodded. "and we are orphans," He nodded again. "and you were possessed by a sword." He nodded again. "I was so hopeless, that the sword worked so much faster than intended." I looked at him. "Why are you still like this then?" His face was a sad smile. "Our swords are invincible. Nothing can break them. So the aura of evil is still on it, and he still has me under control." I put my head on his shoulder. "Sorry for making you worry." He rubbed my head. "Its OK. I have you in my arms for now. That. Is good enough."

* * *

Well. There is a twist in the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail and wings like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. The other day, I found that Drake, was my brother. What the heck!

* * *

We just sat. My head was on his shoulder, he sat and told me stuff of our past, and told me about the man that recently became his headman. "He is kinda short, with a baboon pelt and it is almost like he is a baboon. That is how good it was cut. He is in my lords castle, and he is telling me what to do. It sucks." I nodded. "Yeah." We sat for a while. In silence. Till. "Hikari! Look out!" Inuyasha about cut my arm off! Drake was up in a tree, and I was on the ground. Kagome keeled. "You OK?" I nodded. "I am fine. Let him go." Inuyasha looked at me with a look of shock. "He is our enemy! You want him to live?" I nodded. "Yes." He did a anime style fall. Drake smiled. "Well. You guys are having fun. Good by." He jumped, and landed on a black cloud, and it flew to fast to see. "Damn it. He got away. Hikari. Are you OK?" I nodded. "We just talked." Kagome put her hand on my shoulder. "What did he say?" I looked in the direction he flew. "Well. He told me about a man in a baboon suit..." Inuyasha put me up to the closest tree. "What did he tell you?" He was talking in a cruel tone. "Uh. He said... Uh." He slapped me, 'WTF!' I thought, and he asked again. "What did he say?" I looked away. "Well. He said that the man came to the castle, and now he is telling Drake what to do." He let me down and walked off. "Inuyasha. Who is the man in the suit?" He turned to me. "Naraku." The one thought passed through my mind... 'Oh S****!'

* * *

We gathered out stuff, and started on our way. I leaned by Kangome. "Is it just me, or does Inuyasha seem mad at me?" She nodded. "He is just worried. If Drake can find you and Naraku is on Drakes side..." I nodded to her. "OK." The trip was uneventful, till Drake came. "Sup." Inuyasha pulled his sword out. "What do you want?" He smiled. "To see how my friend is doing. We go way back. You know?" Inuyasha put his sword at Drakes throat. "What friend?" I pushed his sword away. "Me Inuyasha. Give us a few moments of privacy." We walked away while Inuyasha sat their with a look of pure confusion. "That was close. Huh Drake?" He nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to tell you that Naraku is going to give me sacred jewel shards to kill all of you. But I will make sure that they are given to you." I nodded and put something into his hand. "I was in the future. About 500 years. And this is something that I never use that I want you to have." I gave him a hair clip that looked like fire. He clenched his fist and said thanks. "I'm off." He did the same thing he did last night.

Inuyasha and the gang came up to me. "What did he want?" I looked to the sky. "Nothing in particular." After that, we continued on our way. Inuyasha was drilling me again for training. Then, a man came from the woods. "Help me..." He fell. And then, a big dog, about 4 FT tall came also and it was made of what looked like storm clouds. "*Growl* BARK!" He ran at me. I dodged it, and pulled my sword out and slashed at him! It went right through it... "Oh S****!" He jumped on me. "AHH!" I punched it, and my fist's were glowing red. When it came in contact, a little red fire ball went into his gut. I did that repeatedly and eventually, my sword started to glow as well. I jumped up. "Crimson Trance!" My sword was on fire now. The fire looked like it was spinning. So mesmerizing... I swung, and hit the dog in the gut. The dog exploded and a black marble was all that was left. I picked it up, and it became red. "What is this?" A voice came from behind. "That, is the first pawn for your army." I turned and a dragon-man was standing by a tree with a burn on it. "I am Youtarkai. I am like the bug that told me about your rebirth in this era. I am your servant. Here to train you in the ways of the Phoenix." I looked him up and down. "You look cool." He blushed. "Thanks. Now. That was a shadow pawn. They are different for everyone. Yours is going to be a hawk. There are more names for stronger slaves, but for now you use pawns." I nodded. "OK. How do I use them?" He chuckled. "I should have known this was going to be hard. When you need to deliver a letter, you are in danger, you need a scout, or anything else seemingly, just throw it in the air and say 'Burning Burst' and it will appear. But you may only use one pawn 8 times. Got it?" I nodded slowly. "I think." He chuckled. "There is a spring about 1 mile west. If you want we can take a small detour and take baths. I will watch." I smiled at him. "Thanks Youtarkai. How about I call you Kai?" He nodded. "I like it." We traveled to the spring and took our turns. Kai was good at guarding. When we went to bed, all I could think about was Drake. 'Naraku is going to use him. Man I wish I could help somehow.' I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. apology

**Sorry to say.**

* * *

I am very sorry to say, but Inuyasha Shadow Army will be shut down till I get ideas for the next few chapters. But I will work on my sequel for Vanguard. I found a title: Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle! Like it, right? Well... If anyone has Ideas, review:) REVIEW! One person has sent me 5 reviews for my OC Fic... Please! I have no inspiration! Help me and I will help you in return. Uh. I got nothing else to say right now so... God I put a lot of periods. I am reading other fics not only for Ideas, but for a better writing style. If anyone has comments one my style, bad and good reviews, and any-other things that I should know, I will accept. Thank you for all of the help.

PsyqualiaGeassuser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail and wings like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. The other day, I found my first pawn for my army! About 200 to go...

* * *

I could say it was a good day. But it was not. First, we were attacked by more of Drake's Pawns, then one bit my arm and broke it, then a powerful demon sent by Naraku not only sprained my ankle, but broke one of my legs. God! This, is what you call a bad morning! Kai was carrying me. "I am sorry I let the demon hurt you, Hikari." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. I was the one who ran into battle with a busted arm. God I am a fool." He pulled some hair out of my face. "No, My-lady. It was my fault." I chuckled. "God your stubborn. Fine. Lets agree to disagree. OK?" He nodded, almost unsure. "Its OK. Kagome! Can we stop. My back is hurting from being carried like this, and he wont let me hang onto his back." Kai smiled at me. "Hikari, if I were to carry you on my back, you would surely fall off." I chuckled. "How bout we make a bet. If I can hang on your back while you are running as fast as you can, we travel with me on your back for the rest of the way, but if I fall, we continue like this. OK?" He put me onto his back. "Ready?" I nodded. Next thing I know, the forest is flying by, and I cant see the ground. Like, we are going to fast for the ground to be seen. I managed to hang on, but threw up the days food when we stopped. "Well. I won. Yay." I then collapsed.

When I woke up, the stars were out, and my leg felt better. It still hurt, but not as bad. I saw Kai. "Your leg was broke in three places. A priestess came and healed your leg using a jewel shard." I thanked him. Then, a powerful gust of wind blew, and Drakes pawns grabbed everyone, and they disappeared. I sat there and waited. But nothing happened after that.

The next day, due to demon healing powers, I was fully recovered. I heard rustling in the bushes. I grabbed in it, and pulled out a... Cat person? "Let me go! Brother!" Another jumped out and stood. "C-can you l-let my sister go?" I put her down, and got to my knee. "Who are you?" The girl and boy sat. The girl started. "I am Grandir. This is Heto. We are cat demons. Orphan, cat demons. We are running from shadow dogs." I jumped up. "How far are they?" The boy counted his fingers. "A day away." I sighed. "Thank god! Come with me." I started, but they just sat there. "Come on!" The girl turned her head, but the boy got up. "My sister is stubborn. She wont go." I grabbed her. "Well. Your getting carried." She struggled. But I held on. "STOP! If the dogs get us, we are over! So shut up and follow me!" Grandir stopped struggling. "Sorry. I just want to keep my brother safe." I smiled. "Its OK." We walked for 3 hours.

We came to a clearing, it had a toad demon, with a girl. "Hello! Can we stay here?" The girl had brown eyes and black hair. She also was wearing a orange Kimino with flowers. "Yes!" The toad was enraged and yelled at us. I hit him.

* * *

A few hours latter, a tall man with silver hair and purple marking on his face landed in the clearing. "Rin. Jaken. Who... Hikari." I cocked my head. "How do you know me?" He was in-front of me all the sudden. "I am Sesshomaru. I will take you." I was slightly confused. "OK..."

The next day, we met with Drake. "I am here to take you. Hikari." Sesshomaru jumped and pulled out his sword. Drake jumped back. He pulled out his sword. They clashed.

For about a hour they fought. Till Drake cut Sesshomaru. "Ah." A black liquid came out, and gathered into a marble. "Ha! I got it." Sesshomaru's wound healed. Drake threw his marble, and a black lion formed. "Time to go." He grabbed me, and jumped on the lion. We flew off.

* * *

I got nothing. *Shrugs shoulders*


	8. final chapter

**Inuyasha! Shadow Army! **

* * *

**"HI" = talking.**

**'HI'= thinking.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I am Hikari. I am 16 and I have waist length raven black hair I keep in a pony tail, sea green eyes, tan skin, my teeth have fangs , and i have a tail and wings like a birds, but I keep it hidden. And I am 5 ft 6. I am Smart, Loyal, very shy at various times, especially around strangers, funny and outgoing around my friends! I were a Red kimono top, black jeans, black and blue finger-less gloves, a pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. Today, I was captured by my brother. Just my luck!

* * *

I saw his castle. It was covered with a thick, foul smelling fog. The castle had about thirty of Drakes pawns. I was taken to a room, and locked in. I sat for... I have no clue how long, till Drake came back and got me. "Come on." I was taken to another room. A man in a Kimono, I guessed was Naraku, smiled. "Ah. Drake great job. You may leave." Drake bowed, and left. "Now. You will take these jewel shards, and destroy Inuyasha." I shook my head. "No." He got up and picked my up by my throat. "Ah!" He growled. "Look. I am on a tight schedule! So you cooperate, or I kill you. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Here." He gave me them. "Now go." I walked out and put the shards in my right arm. "AH!" The pain was first, then it faded, and I had one thing in my head. "I need to kill Inuyasha." I started.

Three hours later, I found them. "Inuyasha, Kagome." I said in monotone. "Hikari. You had us worried!" Kagome yelled. "Don't do... Inuyasha, She has tainted shards." He drew his sword. "Hikari, give us the shards." I chuckled. "Beat me." I pulled my sword out, and it was on fire. "Come on." Our swords clashed. "Inuyasha! I thought you were better." He growled, and swung, and I hit the blade out of his hands. "Good by Inuyasha!" I swung, but Kagome's arrow stopped it. "Die!" I swung, and a pillar off fire shot and would have hit her, but Sango hit my sword with her boomerang thing. "Ah. Screw you!" I hit it, and it broke. Kai grabbed my sword and threw it. "HIKARI!" He grabbed my arms, and threw me. I hit a tree. "Ouch! You bastard!" I ran at him. "Ha!" dI said, but Miroku hit my in the back with his staff. "I am sorry!" I fell, and lay on the ground passed out.

I woke up, and I had control. "What... Inuyasha?" I saw everyone but Inuyasha sleeping. "Your up. It was quite a task getting the shards out. But its OK." I sat up. Looked around. "So... Hows it been?" He chuckled. "Hard. Tiring. And a pain in the butt. But I am glad we found you." I nodded. We sat for a while. "Inuyasha, I know where Narakus castle is." He looked at me. "You sure?" I nodded. 'Why do I feel that I am doing something wrong?' I stretched my arms, and lay down. "Good night." He nodded.

That morning, we were heading to Narakus castle. When we got there, we saw a army. "Oh no. Drake has got more than I thought." There were about 100 dogs. I looked in my small bag, and saw 7. "Oh no. I can fight them, but you will have no effect." Kai pulled out a bag. "This contains ground up Phoenix feathers. It will give the ability to attack the beasts." He put some on Inuyasha's sword, and it had a light glow. Kai did the same with the others. "Lets head in and take out as many in one shot as possible." Kai put his hand up. "This is your plan?" I sighed. "Yup. All I got for now." A few moments later, Hell let loose.

Half of the monsters were gone, and Drake came. He had black battle armor, and his sword had black fire coming from it. "Hikari! I challenge you to a duel!" I walked up to him. "The rules are: You can use one weapon. Second is that you may have no help. Third, its to the death." I put up my sword. "Lets go." It was like a storm! We were in the air at one time, then the ground, then in the air again! "Drake!" I swung. He swung, they clashed! I was getting warmer by the second. My wings were 9 feet long. "Well. Your good. But you wont beat me Hikari!" I blocked his sword. "Hikari. You know the winner will play anything to win right?" He pulled a knife out.

The next thing I know is that I am falling, and I cant feel my arm. When I hit the ground, I landed on my arm. "AH!" I let out a scream. I couldn't move. I sobbed. Drake landed. "Hikari. This is the end. I watched as he put up his sword. And closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of the blade. I opened my eyes, and saw him. "Kai..." He had taken the blade for me. "Ah! H-he cheated. S-s-so I helped you. Hikari... It was nice helping you. You were nice, I had fun. But... S-sorry." He fell to the ground, and I crawled to him. "Kai... NO!" Grabbed him. Forgetting the pain. "Kai! Please! Your the closest thing I have to family! I lost my father, I lost my mom, I lost my brother to Naraku! I hate that no one understood me my entire life! You understood, you comfort me when I am down. You helped me with everything. But I cant help you." I was crying. A light shone, but I did not see or care. Kai was gone.

I got up. Grabbed my sword. "I will kill you." I charged. Within 4 minutes, Drake was on the ground, his sword was in my hand, and both mine and his were at his throat. "I-I-I- I cant." I let the swords fall. I fell to my knees, and gave up. Drake picked up his and my sword. He got to his knee beside me. "Hikari. I wont kill you, but I will help you fight Narkau." I looked, and he held his shards. "I hated the guy. Lets get him." Tears were falling when he gave me my sword. "Lets get him." We charged, destroying anything in our way. Inuyasha and them were not far behind. When we got to Naraku's room, it was empty. "Damn. Missed him." Inuyasha cursed. "Yeah. But now, you have two phoenix demons on your side. And... Sesshomaru?" I saw the Dog and rin and them. "I wanted to give you your cats." The kids came up to me. "Hey! You guys are back Grandir and Heto! God I missed you!" We hugged, and I walked to Kai. "Kai..." A tear fell. "Hikari... Stop crying. "I looked he had his eyes open. I jumped on him and hugged him. "How are you alive?" He chuckled. "Your tears. Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thank you." I hugged him.

* * *

One day later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Heto, Grandir, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, shipo, Kai, Drake and I, were on the road. A demon with six arms and four legs came from the woods. "Give your shards to me!" I sighed. "I got this one." I jumped at the demon. (**In mid jump, It freezes with Hikari about to swing her sword.)**

* * *

The end... For now. Maybe. I don't know...


End file.
